horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crayons
Crayons is a 2018 song by Cupcakke for her album Ephorize. Lyrics Man got a man, that's what's up! (that's what's up!) Love is love, who give a fuck? (give a fuck!) Girl on girl, they like "yup" But when it's man on man they like "yuck" Motherfuckers need be gone with that shit Bitch, we ain't playing along, ain't no skits Drag shows be so bomb and so lit Throwin' wigs in the air, ping-ponging that shit (catch it) Lesbian gon' head and eat it Get the dildo and Michael Jackson - Beat It Get that pussy upset, get it heated I might try since my middle name Eden Gay guy brave takin' anal When it cum that's a volcano Tell her that the dick gives you lingo Then curve that bitch like a rainbow Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Fetty Wap when I wink Walk in the mink Got a gay stylist so he did my hair pink Every time we link it's fuck what they think Gay bars need to start serving skittles with the drinks It's all about the taste the rainbow with colours The gays gon' serve you life like a butler Bitches need to take notes in they binders His dick might be Tinder but he post it on Grindr She lookin' like a whole pack o' crayons Rainbow colours, that's the gay bar That's when I noticed she was bi, said "Hi" 'Cause she tried to pull me and my guy Ain't no confusion, everybody human Get to know people instead of just assuming Yeah, in conclusion, the gays ain't losing Like boomerang 'cause I'm all about the movement Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Fuck a tuxedo Tuck your dick, mijo Transgenders are people So I'ma treat 'em equal Fuck a tuxedo Tuck your dick, mijo Transgenders are people So I'ma treat 'em equal Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Boy on boy, girl on girl Like who the fuck you like Fuck the world Why it sucks #Cupcakke's voice is heavily autotuned and grating on the ears. #The song is offensive to LGBT people. #The music video is terrible. #The song is top-heavy with swearing and sex references. Music Video Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:2018 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Explicit Songs